blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma Mariella Wolfe
Gemma Mariella Wolfe, otherwise known as Gem by most of her friends, is one of the four female members and a main character on their Raigon Unit in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation along with Zenia Anne Saoul, Alice Cynthia Road, and Jade Jordan Miller led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa. She is the Rifleman of the Unit and was the very oblivious love interest of Kotaro Kazama. Personality Gemma has a sense of purpose and a great faith in her own ability. She is mentally strong, but she is generally not understood by other people. Gemma is a thinker, reasoner, and usually successful in business or any form of government work. She can be a bit pushy. Independent and high-minded in all that she does, and detests being under the restraint of others. Gemma will grind anything that gets in her way down to dust... Gemma must be a leader in whatever she is engaged, or else she is inclined to lose her interest in what she does. She can be a serious individual, beneath her reserve there is a sensitive and sympathetic person and anyone who needs a strong shoulder to lean on needn't look further than Gemma. One of her more striking characteristics is her subtle sense of humor. Such people have non-typical ideas of love, duty, and social position, and that is why she is often considered to be "odd," and not fit in easily with her neighbors or colleagues. Gemma's basic concern is for security and to understand the feelings and needs of other people. She has a great sense of pride and will not forgive anyone who belittles or slights her. Although she may seem to be cold, she has a warm heart towards suffering, and will give away very much, but subscribe more generously when giving to institutions than when giving to a person. Fear is at the root of all Gemma's troubles. It is necessary for her to chip away at those fears. She must try to be gentle with herself, but do the work. She worships intellectual, clever people; rarely does she interfere with the affairs of others, but will never stand interference from others. Background Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was murdered in the war. She was then sent to live with her father's brother who had fought along side her father. From him she learned about her parents, her father especially. How heroic he was, how he would never accept defeat. She wanted to be just like him. Her uncle taught her how to fight and shoot guns. Taught her the mechanics of guns and how to feel one with them. It is very odd but now, when she holds a gun, it's like it's apart of her arm. Her uncle passed away not too long ago, luckily she was old enough to be on her own. She joined the military and is ready to fight for my own honor and for my family. Character Relationship 'Kotaro Kazama '- Other Information She has a lot of knowledge about guns, among some other weapons. Because of her photographic memory, she is able to store information about guns and other weapons and become like a walking psuedo-encocylopedia. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:BSPT Category:Raigon Category:BS2PT Category:Ishiro's Unit Category:Kotaro's Unit